I Was Alone
by overdosed-on-chocolate
Summary: One of the hardest things in life is accepting that the fictional character(s) you love are just that... fiction... And no matter how much you try and write or speak about it no one will know how much it really hurts you... This is just a short scenario of seeing Ichigo in reality (Rated T because that's kinda the age zone where you can relate)


I was alone.

My friend had gone out with some guy without letting me know that it was on the day we usually got together to watch a movie. I had called up to ask where she was and she apologised for not letting me know earlier. The apartment seemed so much bigger at the moment. And the movie seemed so much more boring.

So now I sit here with two bottles left from a 6-pack and the remains of a chips packet while The Breakfast Club is about to end. I opened up the fifth bottle and took a swig from it while my other hand rummaged through the chips packet for any crumbs; there were almost none left. His fist was raised in the air and the credits began to roll. I was tired. I wanted to sleep.

Taking another gulp I took out the unopened bottle and placed it aside. Then I held the empty chips and cardboard carrier in one hand and my drink in the other. My feet dragged along the floor and by the time I had found the keys my bottle was half empty (or half full; either way). I closed the door behind me as I walked out and towards the elevator. Pushing on the ground button I closed my eyes and waited until I reached it. As I began to doze off the high-pitched ring of the bell woke me and I walked out lazily.

I opened the door to outside and shivered at how cold it was. I walked slowly to the bins at the corner and lifted up the lid of mine to place the chip bag and cardboard in. Closing it harder that I should have out of anger I leant against it as I drank.

My half open eyes looked into the liquid. I lifted my chin and downed it easily. I stood and looked forward.

As I was about to turn to put it in the bin I stopped and froze. I felt the bottle slip from my hand but I had drowned out the sound of it shattering. My hand was as it was when it had it and my eyes hadn't moved from where they were. My mouth looked like a fish's; opening and closing but no sound coming out.

He walked forward to me and I watched his every move; looking for a fault, looking for something so that I can prove he isn't who I think he is, so that this I can confirm with myself that this is not real.

"Hey…"

"Y-… Wha-… H-…"

He smiled or something. He was scowling but it wasn't out of anger, it just seemed to fit him. But the corner of his mouth smiled and his amber eyes became less intense.

"Impossible…"

"Well then what do you call this?"

"I-I-Ichigo…"

"No- It's not. N-n-no. You're not real…"

"Well if I'm not real, and you see me, and you're telling me this. Then what am i?"

"You're not real…"

"Then how am I here?"

"I don't know… You can't be…"

"I am."

"It's not possible. This isn't real…"

"It is. Look at me. It's real. I'm real."

"SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"Enough already and just accept it."

"THIS ISN'T REAL! YOU'RE A LIAR! LIAR! GO AWAY!"

"Cut it out! It's me! I'm real!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES I AM ALRIGHT LOOK!"

I had my eyes closed tightly and my head lowered. I didn't know what to do. His voice was soft but firm and I both loved to hear it and hated it at the same time.

"Listen. This voice is real."

A warming hand comforted me though. He held the top of my head and I looked up at him.

"See? This touch is real."

I was staring wide eyed at him. He smiled at me gently and held the back of my head.

"This smile is real."

He pulled me in and hugged me tightly. I felt completely wrapped by him and I could feel tears stinging my eyes. He held me tighter and I began to shake.

"This warmth is real."

"Ichigo…"

We stayed there for a while until my breathing had settled. He held me by my shoulders and I held onto his forearm; still shocked to see him here and fearing that if I lose contact with him he will disappear.

"Why are you here? How did you get here?"

"I don't know the answer to either of those."

"Do you know how long you can stay here for?"

"Yes…"

I gulped, unsure of whether I wanted to know the answer to this or not but I didn't make any hesitations.

"I have to leave soon…"

"How soon?"

"Now…"

"Why?"

"Because I can't be here…"

The tears filled in my eyes again and I held my breath and tried to blink them away. One fell. And then another. And I looked down and bit my lower lip.

He leaned in and placed his forehead gently on mine and we closed our eyes. I sighed deeply and opened my eyes again as he stood up again; smiling down at me and embracing me tightly. He let go but his hands stayed on my shoulders as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Close your eyes…"

"I don't want to…"

"Please"

I nodded and looked down. He kissed my forehead. Then my right cheek. Then my left cheek. And his lips gently touched mine and they lingered there for a moment. I wanted so much to look at him again.

"Please"

His hands slid down my arms and held mine; giving them a light squeeze before he let them go. I couldn't say goodbye to him like this. I needed to look at him again.

"Stop!"

I opened my eyes and ran forward with an outstretched arm.

There was nothing there.

Nothing anywhere.

Nothing.

No one.  
I was alone.


End file.
